The yokai I fell in love with
by Samrit
Summary: When she was six years she meet him, the yokai. Over years, with every summer she got to know him better... and he got to know her. A strong feeling grow next to their special friendship. But then everything ended... just with a mere touch... or was it really the end...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I just watch a very cute and emotional anime-movie called 'Hotarubi no Mori e' and the I thought about using the story line from it for a NaLu story. So I worte this and hope you will like it. I don't know if this stroy will become a good one so please tell me in the end what you think.  
**

**Also please know that yokais are not only demons, they can also be spirits or other mystic creatures and they are not always bad ones.  
**

**Again like with all my other storys I am really sorry for every mistake, I am still from german and my english is still not the best.  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fariy Tail neither do I own Hotarubi no Mori e, it all belonges to the originals.**

* * *

**The yokai I fell in love with**

**Lucy POV**

"Lucy! Don't forget your bag!" My mother yelled at me as I put on my shoes. She brought me a light blue back and in her hands were a sky blue sunhat.

"Don't doze off in the train again like last year. Don't forget your bag and don't speak with any strangers you don't know!" My mother said again a worried look in her face and I giggled.

"Don't worry mom. I am not six years anymore. I am in my last high school year, remember?" I smiled at her and I grabbed my bags and hung them over my shoulder. I was about to leave as my mom stopped me again.

"Lucy! Wait take this sunhat with you so that you don't get a heat stroke. It is still hot outside and…" I laughed as I didn't let her finish. I just run outside. I saw her following me till to the door step. I turned around and waved.

"Don't worry so much! It isn't the first time I visit uncle alone!"

I always looked forward to the summer, because that was the time could visit my uncle, the time I also would see him again. I remembered, the first time I meet him was when I was six years old.

* * *

**(A/N From here on Lucy is six years old)**

I was sitting in a forest of Gods Mountain, my family was visiting my uncle and I was playing carelessly in the forest till I got lost. I started crying, because of loneliness and feeling scared. My sobs and hiccups were the only thing heard from me. That was when I heard him the first time.

"Oi! Chibi? Why are you crying?"

I looked up and observer the place around me. I could see him at first but then I spotted him standing there some meters away behind a tree and still looking at me. He was clearly older than me. Maybe he was already in high school. His pink hair was easily to see and he wore a black vest with white trousers and black sandals. His face was hidden behind a dragon like mask.

For minutes we just started at each other before I started to run, I ran with outstretched hands. I wanted to hug him for finding me in this forest, a feeling of relieve washed over me and I cried out: "It a person! I am saved!"

Just as I thought I would hug him he stepped aside and I feel to the ground, leafs and grass stuck into my blond hair and I looked at him with a why-did-you-do-this frown. I saw him back away a bit and he started mumbling something.

"Sorry…" was the first thing I could make out of his words. "…but you are a human child, aren't you?" I looked surprised and confused at him.

"If a human touches me, I will disappear…"

"If a human….? Onii-san? You're not human?"

"I am something that lives in the forest here!" His voice sounded proud and sad at the same time.

"Then you're a yokai!" I smiled and suddenly I was really excited but then I suddenly was very thought full. I looked confused up to him and tilted my head to the side. "But… what did you mean by disappear?"

He said nothing and we just started at each other. I stretched my hand out for him but he stepped aside. I tried again and again, I found fun in it trying to touch him but he always stepped away. I laughed, it was like a game for me. I tried again but then suddenly something hard connected with my forehead and I fell to the ground, holding my hands to the place that hurt.

"Ouch!" I mumbled, and small tears formed in the corners of my closed eyes. "Now I believe it. No human would hit a child like that!"

"To disappear means to disappear. What's so hard to understand? If you touch me I am gone, like not here anymore… uh like you will never see me again." He looked up into the sky, the sun shone down through leafs of the trees and for a moment he looked like a real dragon to me. "That's the spell that idiot of a mountain god placed upon me."

Suddenly he held his index finger up to me and I looked stunned at him. "That's why no human should touch me! So don't you dare to try again or I will hit you with that stick a second time!"

I finally stood up and bowed a bit, mumbling a "I am sorry…" I didn't hear him stepping closer but then he suddenly held that piece of wood out to me but his mask faced another direction.

"Grab the end of the stick! Chibi!" I pouted a bit when he called me chibi again. "You're still lost here, right? I will lead you out of the forest!"

I suddenly had a cheered up and smiled at him, before I started sprinting again. "THANK YOU!"

He ran a bit from me before he hit me with his stick again. I fell again to the ground a rolled one time so that I lay on my stomach, holding again my forehead with my hands.

"Can't you listen?!" He half yelled half panted from the run and I again could only mumble an apology. I could help it I was so grateful that he still wanted to help me out of the forest despite the fact that he could disappear forever if I touch him. In that moment I forgot what he told me and I just wanted to hug him.

A bit later we walked along a path which leaded to the center of the forest, a small shrine made of stones. We hold onto each other over the wooden stick and from time to time I stole a glance of him. I wondered how he looked like without the mask.

"It's just like going on a date!" I laughed as I skipped down the stone stairs.

He snored and I giggled again. "Then it is not one bit romantic."

I heard him chuckle deeply and I could stop then to giggle. I hopped down again some stairs. It was quiet between us again. It wasn't this awkward silence, it was a nice one which everyone could enjoy.

"You're… not afraid?" I suddenly heard him mumble and looked up at him happy to see him scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? Why?" I asked back curious to why I should be afraid. I only heard a "Never mind." as answer.

On the big stone gates he stopped, I wondered why and looked up to him again. I wanted to say something until I heard his slightly sad voice. "If you go straight, you will hit the mountains path. So bye."

I went ahead but then I turned around to look back at him. Something went into my mind and I could help but ask: "Onii-san? Are you always going to be here? If I come back here, can we meet again?"

He didn't say anything for a while but then he finally answered me. "This is the forest where the mountain god and spirits live. Set foot within and you will only get lose again you idiot and then maybe forever. So better don't come again."

I looked at him for a while longer, the way the sunset let the light fall on him. The way he was standing there. I could see loneliness. I then stood up straight and smiled at him.

"I'm Lucy Heartphilia. You?"

Again we just looked at each other. He didn't move a bit and thanks to that mask I could see any emotions in his face. The wind blow a bit stronger and then I felt a strange feeling I didn't really like. The way his mask looked for me right now scared me a bit and I stepped back a little. But still I wanted to meet him again.

"Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow with a thank-you present! Bye!"

When I ran down the way I suddenly heard him again. "It's Natsu."

I stopped and looked back but he wasn't standing there anymore. When I finally came home my uncle scowled me a bit for coming back so late and getting lost in the mountains forest. When I asked him about the spirits there he told me something. He said that he himself had looked for them when he was a my age but never really saw one. I just started thinking about Natsu again.

I couldn't stop, even in the night when I was supposed to sleep I couldn't stop thinking and I hoped that when I went up there tomorrow again…

That when I go there again… I would meet Natsu again.

* * *

**So hope you liked it and please leave me a review if I should continue this story or if I should just drop it. Cause I don't know if this will become good or not. But if I continue this story then don't worry I will let it end not the same way 'Hotarubi no Mori e' ended.  
**

**So thanks for reading and please leave a review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I decided to continue this Story! And so you know I will follow the stroy line of 'Hotarubi no Mori e' but I will have my own changes evey now and then to make it more suitable for Fairy Tail. After this is a NaLu story and I will make a happy ending. Also this story will probable end with 5-6 chapters.  
**

**Anyway I still hope you guys will like it. So please read, enjoy and review.  
**

**Thanks to: GoldenRoseTanya, JazzinAces, Critic21, Badger Face and antishock for either reviewing, putting it in your favorite or alert list or for all things together.  
**

**Also thanks to everyone else who read this story.  
**

******Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fariy Tail neither do I own Hotarubi no Mori e, it all belonges to the originals.**

* * *

**The yokai I fell in love with**

_**Recap**_

_"I'm Lucy Heartphilia. You?"_

_Again we just looked at each other. He didn't move a bit and thanks to that mask I could see any emotions in his face. The wind blow a bit stronger and then I felt a strange feeling I didn't really like. The way his mask looked for me right now scared me a bit and I stepped back a little. But still I wanted to meet him again._

_"Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow with a thank-you present! Bye!"_

_When I ran down the way I suddenly heard him again. "It's Natsu."_

_I stopped and looked back but he wasn't standing there anymore. When I finally came home my uncle scowled me a bit for coming back so late and getting lost in the mountains forest. When I asked him about the spirits there he told me something. He said that he himself had looked for them when he was a my age but never really saw one. I just started thinking about Natsu again._

_I couldn't stop, even in the night when I was supposed to sleep I couldn't stop thinking and I hoped that when I went up there tomorrow again…_

_That when I go there again… I would meet Natsu again._

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I woke up early in the morning, but I weren't allowed to leave just yet I had to stay at my uncles' house. I waited till noon. After we finished eating, sprinted out. My uncle yelled at me not to come late home again but he didn't stop me from leaving. I laughed and waved as I run with a small plastic back to the God Mountain. I slowed down as the stone stairs and then the huge stone gate came in sight.

When I saw a mask my face light up and looked happily at the yokai named Natsu.

"So you idiot really came back." He said in a bored tone but I could hear a bit happiness. I looked at him for a while longer until I suddenly sprinted of, running towards him. "You waited for me!"

Something hard connected with my forehead again and I fell down, letting go of the plastic back I placed both of my hands on my forehead like I did yesterday.

"O-Ouch" I mumbled as tears started forming in the corner of my eyes again.

"Can you idiot ever learn?" Natsu said as he let go of a wooden stick, a slight disappointment was in his voice but it still sounded more amused.

"I was just so happy…" was all I mumbled as I looked up at him.

With a leap he was next to me. When I picked up my plastic bag with my thank-you gift I noticed that he again did face me, he was staring into the forest for some reasons.

"It's a bit hot here, maybe too hot for you…. Shall we go somewhere cooler?"

"What?" I was taken aback didn't he just tell me yesterday that I should go into the forest because I could get lost? It was like Natsu could read my mind cause suddenly he blow up all my worries with just two sentences.

"Don't worry. I will lead out of here again chibi." I pouted but still I followed him into the forest.

Natsu was a yokai but he also became my friend. I knew that he was older than me but I could play with him, he was different than any other friend I had and I liked to be near him. Just then I remembered I had something with me.

"Ne, Natsu~ have you ever eaten ice cream?" I asked as I pulled out two sorts of ice from my plastic bag. One was chocolate and had the same color as my eyes, the other one was vanilla.

"I didn't know what kind of taste yokais have so I brought chocolate and vanilla with me…" I mumbled as I held out the ice to him.

"I know what ice is…" he said and I felt like he pouted under his mask. "I just didn't get to eat the ones, humans make, to eat yet."

He grabbed one, the chocolate and mumbled something. I thought it was 'thank you' but later in my live I found out that it was something certainly different. But anyway we both started eating the ice cream while going deeper into the forest. We went over a little bridge, clear blue water was running under it. It was water so clean like I never had seen it before.

The ice was eaten fast and when I put away the stick that was left behind from mine we were already deep in the forest. Suddenly a strange feeling hit me when I stopped and looked around. I saw nothing so I started to follow Natsu again. But then again, it started to get a bit colder and then there were dusk. The feeling came back only second later and I stopped to look to the side. I froze when I saw big shadow behind a tree.

"Flame head? Is that a human child? Can I eat it?" A shiver went down my back and I hide behind Natsu who in turn held out his arm protectively in front of me. He still made sure not to touch me, even in a moment like that.

"No, Ice block! She is a friend!" Natsu answered a bit annoyed and I could hear him growl a bit.

"Is that so? You were able to make friends outside the forest?" The shadow said in a mocking voice which irritated me a bit and I heard Natsu growl under his mask.

"Oi, Human child!" I flinched a bit as the shadow started to talk to me suddenly. "Don't touch Natsu's skin. If you do I will eat you. Or wait…. on second thought go ahead and touch him! I could so get rid of this annoying …"

The shadow didn't get to finish his sentence as a stone flied into what looked like his face. A puff was heard and there stood a man dressed in white trousers his skin was as white like snow and one of his arms looked like it was covered with ice. "What the hell flame head! What was that for!"

"Get lost Gray. You're annoying and she is my friend!" Natsu only answered as the guy called Gray only muttered something before he disappeared in white dusk. With him also the cold feeling and the dusk in the forest disappeared. I looked up at Natsu curiosity in my eyes.

"A Yuki-onna a rare male version. In other words an annoying snow spirit… normally you wouldn't get to see him in summer. And don't worry as annoying as he is, he would be able to do anything to you. He can only bark but not bite. "

Natsu talked about Gray like he was a dog but in the end he was still a snow spirit, it was kind of funny and I wondered if I would ever get to see that Yuki-onna male version ever again. I looked at the direction Gray had disappeared and suddenly a huge was placed on my face.

"Amazing!" I stretched out my hand in amaze as I looked up into the sky. "This is the first time I've seen a real yokai! So they really do exist! Amazing! Incredible! Fantastic! "

In my cheers I failed to notice how Natsu watched me and I could barely hear what he said but I caught his last sentence as he turned around and continued his way. "So what did you think I was then idiot?"

I followed him happily as suddenly something started to bug me. When that Gray was a Yuki-onna what kind of yokai was Natsu then? Maybe his kind was the ground why he was wearing that dragon mask?

"Ne~ Natsu. Are you a No-Face or something?" I asked as I hoped happily next to him along the path we were going. "Why do you wear a mask?"

Natsu crossed his arms behind his head and looked up into the sky while walking. "No particular reason. Besides the dragon mask looks cool anyway, right?"

For a moment I thought Natsu was going to face me but then he turned away again. "Hey! Never mind me! Tell me more about yourself! Chibi!"

I pouted again when he called me chibi. Why did he keep calling me that when he knew my name? But still I smiled at the thought that he wanted to know more about me. "Are you curious?"

I waited for an answer but Natsu kept walking but then he said something I didn't expect. "Wasn't that the reason I waited for you anyway?"

I laughed and went ahead walking circles as I stretched out my arms like I was flying until we reached the clearing. I turned around with my hands behind my back as I waited for Natsu to come out of the forest.

"I am a girl! My mommy and Daddy are on visit by my uncle! That why I am here for the summer! I love flowers, the night sky… oh and I love to read! I am only six but I can already read!" I laughed and waited for him. "What else do you want to know?"

Natsu didn't answer me so I ran ahead again to the small little lake which was by the clearing. I started to love this place. I could feel that it was special and that it wasn't like any other mountains. Every now and then I got to spot a new kind of yokai I didn't know. There were small ones, big ones, scary ones, funny ones and the ones that could change their appearance.

Of course there was still always Natsu he was different to the others. I always felt it and I also always felt those stares from the other yokais. I wondered if they were against our friendship, if they only saw danger in me. But being with Natsu I forgot those worries. I still didn't want the other yokais so hate me, if they were Natsus friends I also wanted to be friends with them.

From now on I went to the mountain every day. Every day we found new things we could do, every day was like the happiest in my live. I didn't know it when I was six, but the more time I spent with Natsu I started to understand more and more things about him.

His dragon mask might look scary but it also looked nice and when I looked long enough at it I started to see a nice and friendly dragon. It was perfect for Natsu. He was kind, friendly, childish and so many other things I noticed.

One time I had a sunhat with me and when the wind blew it away from met into a big tree, he was the one that got it for me. The other time he showed me how to make a small boat out of leafs and he set it into a small river. I followed it until I fall into the water. I waited for him to scowl me like my uncle or my father would do but he only laughed at me. I started splashing water at him and a small water fight started between us.

Of course there were still other times I forgot that I wasn't supposed to touch him and I thought that he always must have a piece of wood with him, because he always hit me with one when I tried. In the end he would always say that I would never learn it.

But still we found ways to play games where you normally would have to touch each other. We played tag, with using wood. We would chase each other through the forest and tag each other with the wood sticks. Sometimes Natsu fall to the ground, I did never get to figure out when he just pretended to fall and when he really did. So I always walked up to him to look if he was ok but then he would jump up and use the reach to tag me with his stick. It was really fun to play with him, even though most of the time it were only some silly games.

One day I then finally got to see his true face. We were in the clearing. I was picking up flowers and Natsu was sleeping some meters away. I picked up some beautiful pink, blue and yellow flowers. I went up to Natsus sleeping form, I wanted to give him does flowers. The pink one reminded me of his hair, the yellow one of my own hair and the blue one on that weird cat he had shown me one time. It was blue and had wings.

It was one of the only yokais Natsu didn't name me. I still didn't know what kind of a yokai he was but the cat was cute and was instantly my friend. But for some reasons Natsu stopped bringing him up. Maybe he was jealous that I could touch the cat but not him? This thought made me giggle. Like Natsu was someone to get jealous.

I kneeled above his head and looked down on him as I placed the flowers next to me. I looked closely at his mask and asked in a low voice: "Natsu? Did you fall asleep?"

He didn't response. He just lay there not moving at all. I saw his chest rising slowly before it went down. So he was still breathing. I didn't know that time if a yokai could die if he stopped breathing and I still didn't want to know it. The way he laid there just let him seem so peaceful.

But my small hands reached out for Natsus mask. "It will be fine, if I touch his mask, right?"

I mumbled out my thought. My hands carefully lifted his dragon mask and under it a nice and handsome face came in sight. He didn't look like a yokai at all, he reminded me of a normal human.

Suddenly Natsu opened his eyes again and I slammed back the mask on his face, crying out an apology. But even though I saw them only for a sort time, I noticed that Natsu had deep onyx eyes which looked a bit mysterious.

I still heard Natsu groan in pain as he held with one hand to his mask and sat up cross legged in front of me.

"Ouch… Attacking while they're sleeping… You sure are a scary little weirdo."

I pouted at his words and apologized again while I looked a bit to the side, not really facing him at all. "I am sorry but… you were pretending to be asleep, weren't you?"

Natsu looked at me for a moment before he leant his head on his hand. "I looked normal, didn't I?"

I nodded but this one question that also bugged me a while ago was spinning in my head. So I just voiced it out. "Why are you wearing that mask?"

Natsu leant back and looked up into the sky, a cloud put us under a shadow and the aura around us was suddenly different than before.

"If I don't wear this mask, I don't look one bit like a yokai, do I?"

I didn't know why but I felt sadness. Questions were spinning in my head. Was this the only ground? Even though others like Gray also looked human, there was always something which showed that they were yokais. I thought that he perhaps felt like he didn't belong to them. I didn't know what to say for a long time so we just stared at each other.

The cloud went on and the sun started to shine down at us again, that was when I started to voice my innocent thoughts. "You're weird."

Natsu chuckled as he sat up and dusked the grass from his white trousers. "You're the weird one, after all you attacked me in my sleep."

I didn't know from where but suddenly Natsu throw a stick at me and also had one in his hands. "You're weird, Chibi. Don't put up such a look. It suits you better to smile W-E-I-R-D-O."

Natsu started running and I chased after him, we started to play tag for the rest of the day, then the moment came where he lead me out the forest again. I was walking behind him and looked at his back. I felted sad for many reasons.

"Ne… Natsu. I won't be able to come here tomorrow." Natsu stopped and I kept walking as I passed him when I was around a meter away I also stopped but I didn't look at him.

"I told you that other day, didn't I? That I am just staying at my uncles' place for the summer? I will have to go home tomorrow."

I didn't hear Natsu answer at all. I was worried that I maybe never get to see him again. Also I wondered what he must be thinking right now, so I turned around and looked up to him. Natsu was looking up into the trees, slowly the evening sun came through and a light red glimmer sparkled on his dragon mask.

I thought for a moment if he maybe was sad but then he asked me something. "Will you be able to come again? Like maybe next year? In the next summer?"

I cheered up and smiled. I wanted to run up to him and hug him but I held back. "Yeah!"

With this we continued our way to the center of the mountain. I had the slight feeling that Natsu would start to look forward to the summer as I waved him goodbye. I promised him that I would come next summer again. All that sadness I had from the thought of never seeing Natsu again was washed away and on the next day when I sat in the train next to my parents I started to think of Natsu and what we could do next summer.

I really started to also look forward to the summer, that time I didn't know the other feeling in my heart. And before I knew it was already the next summer. I always spent my time with Natsu and in this summer I again understood something knew and got confronted with a fear which I couldn't get of my mind for the rest of the following years.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, Lucy is mainly six years old in this chapter oh and please know that the story is told by the 18 years old Lucy, it will be important for a later chapter. I will tell if Lucys age change. But i think it is clear that she will be seven in the next chapter...**

**Next is a Yuki-onna is like said a snow spirit also known as snow woman. Cause most of the time they are women and I didn't know if there are male versions too. So I said that Gray would be a rare male version. So hope it is ok, I thought Gray would be perfect as a yuki-onna since he is a ice mage and so.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**See ya in the next chapter (^.^)v  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, wow I worte three chapters in three days... well I am kind of in good spirits with this story. Also I somehow couldn't stop writing it... maybe that's why I am also writing already on the next chapter... but anyway...  
**

**Thanks to eveyone who reviewed, put this story in to his/her Favorites and/or Alerts or just read it. I am really thankfull that you guys support this story!  
**

**So here some answers to questions from reviews. Fist of all... I won't tell yet if Natsu is a summer spirit or not, you guys will probably find out next chapter. Also I am following the story line of Hotarubi no Mori e but I won't really let it end like this anime-movie. This story will have a happy ending.  
In the movie you also didn't get to know Gin's age but I set Natsus age so around 18 or 19 cause it would be perfect fitting for the ending I have in mind.  
**

**So enough of my talking, now please read, enjoy and review.  
**

**********Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fariy Tail neither do I own Hotarubi no Mori e, it all belonges to the originals.**

* * *

**The yokai I fell in love with**

_**Recap  
**_

_"Ne… Natsu. I won't be able to come here tomorrow." Natsu stopped and I kept walking as I passed him when I was around a meter away I also stopped but I didn't look at him._

_"I told you that other day, didn't I? That I am just staying at my uncles' place for the summer? I will have to go home tomorrow."_

_I didn't hear Natsu answer at all. I was worried that I maybe never get to see him again. Also I wondered what he must be thinking right now, so I turned around and looked up to him. Natsu was looking up into the trees, slowly the evening sun came through and a light red glimmer sparkled on his dragon mask._

_I thought for a moment if he maybe was sad but then he asked me something. "Will you be able to come again? Like maybe next year? In the next summer?"_

_I cheered up and smiled. I wanted to run up to him and hug him but I held back. "Yeah!"_

_With this we continued our way to the center of the mountain. I had the slight feeling that Natsu would start to look forward to the summer as I waved him goodbye. I promised him that I would come next summer again. All that sadness I had from the thought of never seeing Natsu again was washed away and on the next day when I sat in the train next to my parents I started to think of Natsu and what we could do next summer._

_I really started to also look forward to the summer, that time I didn't know the other feeling in my heart. And before I knew it was already the next summer. I always spent my time with Natsu and in this summer I again understood something knew which I couldn't get of my mind._

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"It's cold!" I cried out as my feet touched the water. Natsu was sitting next to me and watched me in amusement.

"Weirdo. Of course water is cold." He chuckled as I pouted when he called me weirdo. Natsu stopped calling me chibi but in turn he started to call me weirdo. I haven't hear him call me by my name yet but I wanted him to at last say my name one time.

Natsu stood up and went into the forest I followed him but suddenly a big hand closed around Natsu and I heard a voice I didn't hear before.

"Natsu!" I was surprised and also yelled his name in fear.

"It's dangerous, Brat!" That voice said. "I didn't believe what Gray said but that's really a human child. If she touches you, you will disappear. Don't be to carefree you idiot brat..."

Natsu didn't move and just sighed. "Don't worry old man. Ice block is an idiot, he knows nothing! I will be fine!"

The hand let slowly go of Natsu and I watch it disappear into the woods as I heard that voice talking to me. "Human child! Do me a favor and please don't touch him." I only nodded and said a small "Ok."

I was still worried but Natsu didn't seem to mind what happened. Natsu just continued our way through the forest. Then I noticed them all again. The other yokais, saying Natsus name again and again, asking him to be careful and saying that it was dangerous to be with me.

Then I started thinking. _The yokais can touch him, right? But I can't. _

I also know that I could touch the other yokais but Natsu was the only one I wasn't allowed to touch. I thought I was fine by it… but with the time it started to always bug me…

The days passed and then came to one day which brought the fear of losing Natsu in my life. I would never forget this one day, it sometimes replayed in my nightmares with the end I feared the most. It all started with me hiding myself on a tree. It was one of the some many tries of making Natsu say my name. It worked well kind of…

"Luce! Where are you?!" I heard him shout as I giggled and positioned myself on the branch I was sitting at.

"Luce!" he came nearer and nearer the tree where I was. "Lu-"

"BOOOOOH!" I shouted as I let myself fall backwards. Natsu only seemed to be surprised for a moment. I hung there head first on the tree. I originally wanted to see his surprised face but it didn't work and them my dress just also had to fall down and show my underwear to him. I hurried to put it back in place and sat back onto the branch.

"What're ya doing?" I heard him ask amused.

"I wanted to see your startled face, but… " I didn't notice that the branch I was sitting ached and only frowned at Natsu. "At last when I am around, can you take off your mask every once in a while?"

I heard him chuckle. "It's fine, but is there a reason to why? Don't tell me you…?"

I blushed a bit and waved my hand in front of me. "No! No reason! And not what you think… but-"

Suddenly the branch I was sitting on broke and I was about to fall down, head first. My eyes went wide when I saw how Natsu ran to me.

"Watch out, Lucy!" I saw him stretching out his hands for me like he wanted to catch me. I realized something, if he really would catch me he would disappear. I prayed for Natsu to stop, to stop running in my direction, to stop trying to catch me. I just wanted him to stay away at this moment.

Everything was in slow motion for me and I couldn't do anything to stop Natsu. I wanted to shout at him not to catch me, not to touch me but my throat felt dry and the words didn't left my mouth. I was scared. I didn't want to lose Natsu and luckily he withdrew his arms just in time so he wouldn't catch me. I watched in relieve when he stopped and stepped a bit away.

I landed with my back on a bush. Leafs and grass stuck to my hair again and I looked up to Natsu who still stood there.

"That was close…" he said but I could hear a mix of emotions which I could describe.

"Yeah…" I whispered still kind of in a shock.

"I am sorry… I didn't…" Natsu mumbled as I slid down the bush and was now sitting on the ground.

"Thank goodness." I mumbled as I faced the ground, my hands griped onto the hem of my dress. I heard how he stopped in his tracks. He must have been looking at me now but I didn't know for sure.

"Ne… Natsu…" I said a bit louder with a shaky voice this time and Natsu bent down on my high and looked with his dragon mask at me. "Promise me… Promise me… No matter what, don't ever touch me, okay?"

I looked up at him and tears started to form in my eyes. I knew that they would roll down my cheeks any moment but I could do nothing to stop them. "Promise…" I hiccupped as I started crying and tried to rub the tears away. I didn't like that feeling in my chest but I also could stop it at the same time.

"No matter what…" I said as I slowly lost my voice and started to cry harder, too big was my fear of losing Natsu as a friend. Even though I only had spent one and a half summer with him, he became a very important friend to me. I really didn't want to lose him. I didn't care if he was a yokai or not. Natsu was still my friend, I would even go so far to say that he became my best friend.

After this day, the moments where I would forget not to touch Natsu became less. I nearly always remembered not to touch or hug him. And so the next summer, the summer after and every other following summer I continued to visit the forest with the fear of losing Natsu deep in my heart.

The time went on and I went to the middle school. My body also started to change I got taller and my chest started to grow. I was kind of proud of my body now and the way me new uniform suited me. I had brought it with me to show it Natsu so I was putting it on carefully. When I finished I looked for my shoes I would normally wear when I went to school. I know they were nothing for a mountain but still I wanted to show Natsu how I looked like when I went to school.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled as I ran out the door, my uncle saw me leaving with my school uniform and blinked a few times if he had seen right. Also my uncle wasn't the only one who gave a curious or surprised look. People who saw me running up to the mountain also gave that look but I didn't care. I really just wanted Natsu to see it.

I saw the stairs and Natsu was already sitting there. "Natsu! I am here again!"

"Look! I go to middle school now!" I spun around in my uniform. Natsu stared at me for a while and I became nervous about what he would say. His mask was still over his face, making it harder for me to see what he was thinking.

"Somehow…" he finally spoke up. "… You're starting to look like a woman. You know with that chest…"

"I am a woman! Natsu!" I protested but Natsu only scratched the back of his head as he stood up. He went ahead like he usually does.

"Let's go already…" he said, I couldn't help but giggly as I noticed something. I followed him with my hands behind my back as I walked next to him. From time to time I looked up to Natsu, he was still taller than me.

He soon noticed that I was looking at him and asked. "Something on my mask?"

I shook my head. "No its nothing." I laughed as I went a bit ahead and started telling him about my school and my classmates. But still the thing I noticed never left my mind.

I didn't know Natsus age for sure but I guessed that he was around 18 or 19. Our ages were gradually getting closer. But since the day I met Natsu it looked like he didn't age or at least he aged slower than me. I thought that if that was true, if Natsu really aged much more slowly than humans, then he must have seen already many things. I wonder how many years he was alive already.

I spent many days with Natsu again this summer while I always kept thinking about our difference in age. I didn't show it to him. I didn't want Natsu to worry about me. So I always thought of new things we could do. One day I brought a kite with me, I had colored it so that it looked like a dragon. I hoped that Natsu would like it.

"Hold it up a bit!" I yelled to Natsu who was standing some meters away.

"Like this?" he asked in return as he hold up the kite as high as he could.

"Perfect! When I start running, let go of it, okay?!" I shouted but I didn't wait for an answer and started running.

The kite flied up high into the sky and I stopped running. I waited till Natsu caught up to me and I smiled at him happily as I showed him the kite. I suddenly thought of something and hold the string up to him. He looked at me for a bit and I grinned.

He carefully took the string and the staff from me and I made sure not to touch him. I watched how Natsu looked up to the kite and how he let it rise higher into the sky. I couldn't help but watch him, instead of the kite. His sight fascinated me more and more with each day I spent with him. I couldn't image a summer without seeing Natsu anymore.

On our way home, Natsu surprised me again. We were on our way back as he suddenly stopped. A butterfly had landed on his dragon mask. Natsu carefully lifted it and the butterfly flied away. But what captivated me the most was the way he looked like. How the sun shone down on his pink hair, how he stood there. Nothing of it reminded me on that loneliness I saw the first day I met him. No he looked so peaceful and in equation to the environment around him. Of course he had to ruin this moment of realization for me as he looked at me with a huge grin. "Like what you see?"

He made me blush with this and I turned around and went ahead, I heard him chuckle as he followed. Still it didn't help me much. My mind was still clouded with worries and thoughts of our ages.

Soon our ages would match each other, but if Natsu didn't age… I would soon surpass him with my own age. The difference would grow bigger again and then we maybe wouldn't be able to spend so much time together anymore. The days flow by and soon again the summer came to an end.

This thought made me depress as I lay there in uncles house. Tomorrow I would have to leave again. There were so many things I thought about. I knew that someday I would be older than Natsu but I didn't like this thought, just then my uncle came up to me telling me that he cut some watermelons.

We eat the watermelons together, they were sweet, cold and delicious. Just then my uncle started to tell me about the weather here, where he lived. He told me that the winter was freezing cold and the summer blazing warm. He said that it was because the village was surrounded by mountains and still far away from the beach. I thought about it and then Natsu came back into my mind. Was he freezing in the winter? Did he even feel the cold as a yokai?

"Ne… Uncle…" I started as a thought entered my mind. I wanted to do something for Natsu and I knew the perfect way on to what I could do.

* * *

**Hope you like it... well I hope it is clear that Lucy was older by the end of the chapter... I don't really know how old one is when you go to middle school cause the school system in germany is different but I think it is so around uh 13 or 14...  
**

**And did anyone noticed that the hand guy kind of should be Master Makarov? Well I didn't really make it obvious...  
**

**Also the end is coming closer I think it will be only two more chapters till the final will come... anyway I hope you still like the story and if it made anyone cry I am really sorry but I also cried when I watched Hotarubi no Mori e...  
**

**So thanks for reading and please review.  
**

******See ya in the next chapter (^.^)v**  



	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! An other day, an other chapter! Yay! So here it is chapter 4. Hope you will like it. I am really in got writing spirits with this story even more after reading the newest manga chapter. Hell Natsu is one kind of a dragon slayer!  
**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who either, read, review, put it in favorits an/or alerts or everything together. Thank you all for supporting this story!**

**So enough of my talking, now please read, enjoy and review.  
**

**********Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fariy Tail neither do I own Hotarubi no Mori e, it all belonges to the originals.**

* * *

**The yokai I fell in love with**

_**Recap  
**_

_Soon our ages would match each other, but if Natsu didn't age… I would soon surpass him with my own age. The difference would grow bigger again and then we maybe wouldn't be able to spend so much time together anymore. The days flow by and soon again the summer came to an end._

_This thought made me depress as I lay there in uncles house. Tomorrow I would have to leave again. There were so many things I thought about. I knew that someday I would be older than Natsu but I didn't like this thought, just then my uncle came up to me telling me that he cut some watermelons._

_We eat the watermelons together, they were sweet, cold and delicious. Just then my uncle started to tell me about the weather here, where he lived. He told me that the winter was freezing cold and the summer blazing warm. He said that it was because the village was surrounded by mountains and still far away from the beach. I thought about it and then Natsu came back into my mind. Was he freezing in the winter? Did he even feel the cold as a yokai?_

_"Ne… Uncle…" I started as a thought entered my mind. I wanted to do something for Natsu and I knew the perfect way on to what I could do._

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"A scarf?" Natsu asked and I could hear the surprise and suspect in his voice.

"Yeah, my uncle told me that the winter is freezing cold. So please wear it in winter." I smiled as I put my hands behind my back. Natsu looked at it for away before he suddenly put it around his neck.

"Wha- Wait! Natsu! I said in winter!" I protested but he only looked up with his mask at me and shook his head. I felt like he was grinning under it all over his face.

"I like it! It looks like it is made of scales! It matches my dragon mask perfect! I promise to wear it!" I sighed and smiled again at Natsu. I shouldn't be surprised that he would do something like that.

"You're and idiot… Bye! See you next year!" I said and then waved when I turned around and ran down the path back to the village. I still heard Natsu chuckle and that made me somehow really happy but still there was this heavy feeling in my chest, I still couldn't explain...

The days passed, then weeks, months and finally years. It was like a circle, spending every summer with Natsu and then wait three sessions till I would see him again. Time flew by and then came the year I started to go to High School. It was winter when I the first time really noticed it. It wasn't in summer when I realized the feeling in my heart, it was winter.

In this winter I kept staring outside the window, looking at the mountains far away. My thoughts were always clouded by one person and sometimes it was hard to focus on school. I spaced out more and more often and my friends didn't know what to do with me. It wasn't much later when I started to eat less than before. I lost my appetite or I just couldn't eat as much as I wanted. It always tasted… not right, not as good as it should.

My mom was worried if I got sick in the winter. I felt bad for making my parents and my friends worried about me but it wasn't much later on my way to school when I realized the reason behind my strange acting.

I was on my way to school in the morning, thinking again about many things, mainly the next summer, the mountain and what Natsu was doing right now. I failed to notice a friend of mine who was calling out to me.

"Lucy. Lucy. L-U-C-Y!"

"Y-yes." I looked up a bit to see Loke one of my classmates. "O-oh, Loke. Good Morning."

"Good Mornig, Princess." He greeted/winked back. I couldn't help but giggle a bit, for some reasons Loke had kept addressing me as a Princess sometimes. "Look out there, near your feet. It's frozen."

I stopped and looked down and started carefully taking one step after another. I didn't notice that Loke was still there and that he was watching me.

"If you continue that way, you will slip, Princess. It's dangerous. Please allow me, your knight in shining armor to give you a hand." He said and when I looked at him again I saw that he was stretching out his hand to me to take it.

"Thank you." I answered and moved my own hand to take his. I hesitated shortly but then he grabbed my hand and he was taking me along. He was walking ahead while I followed behind him. The warm feeling of his hand, brought back thoughts I was thinking for a while…

I didn't really hear what Loke started to say. I only focused on our hands touching as my thoughts went off to Natsu. I was wondering what he was doing right know. If he was wearing the scarf I gave him but I dismissed this thought fast, Natsu kept wearing it since the day I gave it to him even in summer. Then I started to wonder what it would feel like to touch Natsu. I wanted to see Natsu. This thought never let go of me for the rest of the winter and spring till to the summer where I would finally see Natsu again.

When I finally was on visit by my uncle again, I put on my new High School uniform and went up to the mountain like I did with my other uniform years ago. I matured more and my chest grew a bit more, also I got a bit taller but I guessed that Natsu was still taller than me.

When I was finally there, I saw Natsu already waiting for me. He was still on the stairs, wearing his dragon mask and unsurprisingly also the scarf. I didn't say anything and just smiled at him. So we faced each other in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything. We just stand there staring at each other, I wished he wouldn't have his masked on, I wanted to see his face.

"Is that your new uniform?" He finally asked and I nodded. We started moving and went down the path which would lead us to the clearing with the lake. We walked peacefully next to each other.

"Time really flies, doesn't it?" Natsu said as he crossed his arms behind his head. "You're already in high school, huh?"

"Yeah, it really does…" I smiled sadly and when walked again in silence till we reached the lake and sad down. I noticed that Natsu was acting different than usually but also I know that I acted different too.

"Oi! I noticed that you don't come running at me anymore these days. Did you get ill or so?" Natsu suddenly ask and I could already image his grin under the mask. He had a wooden stick in his hands and held it in my direction.

"I learned my lessons after all those beatings." I joked and fake pouted at him but my mind was already remembering that fearful day. I didn't show it to him. I still didn't want to worry Natsu in any way.

"I am looking forward to it..." I then started as I looked smiling up into the sky. "In three years, when I graduate, I plan on looking for a job here."

I felt that Natsu was looking at me now but I still continued to tell him my plans. "If I life here… then I can be with you more. In autumn, winter, spring and of course summer. I can always come here to see you, right?"

We looked at each other for a while before Natsu broke our glance and looked away. When he spoke I could hear sadness in his voice, I didn't like. I didn't want Natsu to be sad, I wanted him to be happy.

"Lucy…" He started. "Let me tell you about myself."

I was surprised, Natsu normally changed the topic when it came to him. But at the same time I was happy that Natsu would finally tell me about himself so I kept quiet and mentioned him to continue.

"I am not a yokai… but, I am no longer human also. It seems like I was once a human, but when I was a baby, I was abandoned in this forest. I'd only just been abandoned, so I cried helplessly as if to call back the parents who left me. The other yokais said I didn't stop crying and was getting on the nerves of them all." Natsu chuckled shortly before he continued his tale. "They made me stop in putting this dragon mask on my face that was when I started to laugh the first time in front of them all. I don't really know but my laughing must have been warmed up their hearts. Cause I should've died then, but the mountains god appeared and casted that damn spell that allowed me to continue living. But this spell had his costs.

I would never move on. I'm like a ghost. Lucy…" He looked back at me, but still I could only hear is emotions out of his voice. His mask kept me away from reading them in his face but still I could tell that I didn't like the sadness I heard one bit. "It's okay if you forget about me and just move on without me. A body that's maintained by magic is very weak. If it touches a real human body, the spell will break and the body will disappear. It's a damn fragile thing…. I don't know how long you can-"

I cut in in Natsu tale. I didn't like the way it was going and I didn't like that he wanted me to forget him. He was a precious friend of mine. I would never want to forget him. "Something that disappears when touched… It's just like snow, isn't it?"

I prayed my eyes off from Natsu and looked ahead into the sky. "Natsu, I thought of you during winter, even during autumn and spring. I guess you could say that you were always in my mind."

I stood up and went some steps in the direction of the lake before I turned around and looked at Natsu with a smile. "Natsu, don't forget about me. Don't forget and I won't forget you."

The wind blew stronger and my hair waved in it, I tucked a strand back behind my ear. I would have liked to see the expression on Natsus face but then again, maybe it was good that I could see it.

"Time might separate us some day. But, even still, until then, let's just stay together." I smiled at him and we watched each other for a while longer till I heard him chuckle.

"Weirdo…" I giggled as I heard it.

After that day everything seems to be normal between us again. But still there were changes I noticed on Natsu. He acted more and more carefree and I felt like he had stopped to make sure not to touch me. I on the other hand started to act more carefully. I always made sure not to touch him and it wasn't always easy.

"Yokai festival?" I asked him curious as we sat be the lake fishing. We sat on two rocks, Natsu on a bit bigger one so that I had to look up to him. The water was clear blue and I could see the fishes but for some reasons we didn't catch one.

"No weirdo, a summer festival held by yokais." Natsu chuckled.

"There't not much of a difference…." I mumbled as I looked up to.

"Idiot! The nuance is completely different!" He argued back and I giggled.

"When you were little, I thought you might get scared. You were a bit like a scared little kitty." I protested slightly but Natsu ignored it and continued. "So I didn't invite you. But now you're older…. So can you sneak out of your house? Tonight?"

Natsu didn't look at me he scratched the back of his head and stared in the opposite direction. "I've wanted to go with you for a long time..."

I looked also in the opposite direction Natsu was, slightly looking at his form with my cheeks in a light pink color. "I-I want to go."

"Really!" He said as his face snapped fast back into the direction to face me, his mask was near to just fly away by his fast movements if he handed hold to it with one hand. "Meet me at eight! Where we normally meet, you know! The stone gates."

I giggled at how happy his voice sounded as a thought entered my mind. "But a festival filled with yokais sounds a little unnerving… On top of that, it's at night…"

Natsu removed his dragon mask a bit so I could see his face where a wide grin was placed. I didn't fail to also notice his light pink cheeks. "Don't worry! From the outside, it's not very different from a human festival! They always try to mimic a human festival. You should have seen the one 10 years ago! They failed miserable."

Natsu started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too but then he stopped and again gave me his toothy grin. "And I will protect you anyway, Luce!"

I blushed a bit and turned to the side. "When you say thing like that, it makes me want to hug you."

I was then surprised to hear his reply. "Do it."

I looked at him to make sure I really understood him right. He must have felt that I doubt his words. "I mean it. Hug me… seriously."

"Natsu… idiot." I sighed and then smiled at him. "If I really would huge you… you would disappear and we wouldn't be able to spend time together."

I should have understood it then that he really wasn't joking. Maybe if I had understood it… maybe then I wouldn't have gone to that festival. Maybe then so many things wouldn't have happened… but I still went there. Even though I don't regret going there with Natsu, I always felt the same sadness when I remembered this night…

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, the next chapter will maybe take longer, since it is one of the important final two chapters and I want to make it good... But I will try not to let you guys wait to long.  
**

**I am kind of sad that this story is going to end soon... it became a really interesting and fun to write project... but I guess every stroy has to end sooner or later.  
**

**So thanks again for reading and please leave a review.  
**

**See ya in the next chapter (^.^)v  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait but I had trouble writing this. But here it is the next chapter. I hope you will all like it. Just for info my heart was very heavy while writing it, so I don't really know if this is good or not.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for putting this story to your favorits and/or alerts and thank you for reading this story.  
**

**So please read enjoy and review.  
**

**************Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fariy Tail neither do I own Hotarubi no Mori e, it all belonges to the originals.**

* * *

**The yokai I fell in love with**

_**Recap  
**_

_I giggled at how happy his voice sounded as a thought entered my mind. "But a festival filled with yokais sounds a little unnerving… On top of that, it's at night…"_

_Natsu removed his dragon mask a bit so I could see his face where a wide grin was placed. I didn't fail to also notice his light pink cheeks. "Don't worry! From the outside, it's not very different from a human festival! They always try to mimic a human festival. You should have seen the one 10 years ago! They failed miserable."_

_Natsu started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too but then he stopped and again gave me his toothy grin. "And I will protect you anyway, Luce!"_

_I blushed a bit and turned to the side. "When you say thing like that, it makes me want to hug you."_

_I was then surprised to hear his reply. "Do it."_

_I looked at him to make sure I really understood him right. He must have felt that I doubt his words. "I mean it. Hug me… seriously."_

_"Natsu… idiot." I sighed and then smiled at him. "If I really would huge you… you would disappear and we wouldn't be able to spend time together."_

_I should have understood it then that he really wasn't joking. Maybe if I had understood it… maybe then I wouldn't have gone to that festival. Maybe then so many things wouldn't have happened… but I still went there. Even though I don't regret going there with Natsu, I always felt the same sadness when I remembered this night…_

* * *

**Lucy POV**

To begin with the night was really fun. I found a very pretty yukata, it was mainly white which went over to a beautiful pink color with white flowers as a pattern. The band around my waist was colored in a matching red. I had my hair tied up into a bun, it was hold together with a red pearl band, in my hands were a typical fan for such a fest it had the same design like my yukata.

I was nervous about Natsus opinion. For some reasons I wanted to just look pretty for him. A look in the mirror let me smile. I knew that I wasn't an ugly girl, but even with a body like mine I was still not really confident with my looks. Most of the time I didn't care how I looked but when I was with Natsu I wanted to look my best.

My glance fell on the clock and I gasped. I didn't have much time left till eight and walking up a mountain with sandals wasn't easy so I had to sneak out. It was pretty easy thought; my uncle and my aunt were already sleeping so I could easily go.

I breathed out in relieve to see that I wasn't late. Well that was what I had thought since I couldn't see Natsu anyway but hearing then his voice let my heart beat faster.

"You're 5 minutes late." I heard him chuckle as my eyes went to the stone gates where he stepped out of a shadow. But then I saw him stop in his tracks.

"Natsu! You were already here! I am sorry… wait! 5 minutes aren't that long!" I protested halfhearted and but then a smile crept up my face as I saw him. He only wore a normal gray yukata but still he looked very good and my heart again felt like it would jump out my chest.

"Let's us don't waste any more time! Let's get going!" Natsu cheered as he turned around and went ahead but then I caught him mumbling something. "I didn't think Lucy would look _**that**_ stunning in a yukata…"

I smiled to myself. So I reached my goal in looking pretty for Natsu. He even though I looked stunning, then I started giggling. I hold my fan in front of my face to hide it but it didn't work really well.

"Oi! Weirdo! Stop giggling and hurry up a bit!" I heard him with light embarrassment in his voice. It looked like he noticed that I heard him.

Soon the festival place came in sight. I was captive by all the beautiful lights. Natsu said that the yokais tried to mimic the human festival but it was clear to me that they had already surpassed it. Small blue lights which looked like fire filled the air, red lampions were hanging everywhere and wherever you would look you would see happiness.

It was a yokai festival but if you look only at first sight at it, you would think that only humans were here. But if you give the people there a close look you would see the difference. I saw people and children with tails, others had ears like a dog or a cat, there were also some who had only one I. Some were also wearing a mask like Natsu, but still there wasn't one who had a mask like he had. I also saw Gray that Yuki-onna, he looked nearly the same like the last time I saw him only that his skin had a normal, more human like color but one of his arms still looked frozen. Then there was this woman, I think she had to be a water spirit. She was together with Gray by this festival and my eyes plugged out as she suddenly turned into water.

Natsu only chuckled at my reactions and I giggled a bit when I looked at him. "It's true, Natsu! It's just like a human festival, but still you can figure out the yokais!"

Natsu chuckled more and then looked at me, I felt again like he was grinning at me. I really could tell already when he grinned under his mask thought. "I've heard that sometimes even humans unknowingly mix in. They think that those tails and ears are part of a costume."

"Hahaha like Evergreen and her friends, huh?" I giggled by a memory of the middle school. Natsu just looked at me and I could already image a curious look as he asked "Who?"

I just smiled and went some steps ahead enjoying the festival as Natsu suddenly called out to me.

"Lucy!" I turned around to see him pulling out a long cloth. He held it in my direction. "Tie this around your wrist. So you won't get lost you weirdo."

"I won't get lost…" I pouted but still I took one end of it and tied it around my wrist. It felt a bit déjà-vu like and I remembered how Natsu lead me out the first time of the forest with us holding onto a wooden stick.

"It's just like going on a date!" I laughed not noticing that I voiced my thoughts.

"That's because this _**is**_ a date, weirdo." Natsu chuckled, when I looked up to him but he had already turned around and started walking. I followed him and replayed his words in my head.

"_That's because this __**is**_ _a date, weirdo." _I felt how the heat grew in my face and I was sure that I was blushing madly but at the same time I was happy about his words, that I wasn't the only one who saw this as a date.

We just wandered around, playing the games of some booths and Natsu was surprisingly very good in those games. I didn't play much I had more fun with watching him. Natsu seemed so happy more happy then usually.

We watched the fireworks. The sky was painted in red, blue, green, yellow and white. The fireworks exploded into different forms like flowers, stars, snowflakes and so many more, but what captive me the most again was how the colors got reflected by Natsu's mask and the way he just looked up into the sky. For a moment he looked at me and I felt like smiling lovingly at him before I suddenly turned away with a deep red color in my face and Natsu's smirk in my back. Why I knew that he smirked? It was kind of obvious with the chuckle I heard soon after I turned around.

Natsu also was so kind to by me some cotton candy, but when the man gave me the stick where it was it suddenly moved and flied up to the sky, I watched it how it flied higher and higher and I soon noticed also other cotton candy that flied up into the sky. I heard Natsu chuckle.

"Did you think you could eat it?"

"That was cotton candy normally you would be able to eat it." I pouted at him and he chuckled even more.

"Have you forgotten? This is still a yokai festival." I felt it again, Natsu was grinning under his mask. I couldn't help but laugh. But then I saw how a crowd was being built some meters away and I dragged Natsu with me to look what was happening there.

A lion-dance was showed there, well at last I thought that what it was called. There were two people who danced. The one in the front was wearing a weird lion mask while the one in the back was had a tail. They were dressed in something green and only the feed could be seen. I laughed at the weird way they danced and at the sounds he was making. But suddenly the green piece of cloths lay on the ground and I saw that the two people I thought were in real a grey yokai whose face looked like a lion…

I could stop giggling at the face the yokai was making and I heard that Natsu chuckled too. The yokai looked embarrassed and ran away. The crowed was still standing here and we all laughed together. It was fun being together with all the yokais so peacefully. But suddenly some children run through me and Natsu. The run into the center of the crowed and turned around to us.

"EW! A couple!"

"HEY!" I yelled after them with a bright red face and I hear Natsu chuckle again but when I looked at him I could see that his ears were a bit red. He was blushing too, so I just started laughing and I could feel that Natsu was looking at me under his mask.

We continued to walk and I pointed things out, like when I saw a child with a tail I told Natsu and we both giggled or chuckled a bit.

We came to a stand with many kind of different masked, I saw many. Some looked like animals and some like very crazy versions of a human face. I liked the animal ones but I noticed that there wasn't one that looked like Natsu's dragon mask. I touched some of them with the tips of my fingers and when I came to the last one I felt bold and put my hand on it. Well that it moved and talked scared me a bit and I finally got that this was the man selling the masked.

I saw only one solution. I dragged Natsu with me and ran away yelling "I am sorry!" over my shoulder while I giggled. Natsu followed and chuckled while I heard him mumble "Weirdo…"

The last event of this festival was the burning of a high tower made of straw and wood. On top of it was a holy stuff you could see priestess holding sometimes. It was kind of ironic cause normally such an event was meant to chase away the bad yokais and get the blessing of the gods. Even so it was beautiful.

The fire shone in all colors from yellow over orange to red. The night was lighted up with the fire and it was so fascinating. My eyes traveled over to Natsu watching how he watched the fire. Sometimes I wished that this moment had lasted forever.

"Wow, that was so weird!" I giggled as Natsu and I were walking back alongside the lake. "Everyone went all out with their disguises, didn't they? It was like a mimicking competition! Is it really every year like this?"

"Haha, weirdo. Yeah, every time summer comes around… uh well as long as they don't fail with it…"

It was quiet between us again and we walked in peace next to each other. But still I could feel a light tension between us. I couldn't figure out why but it was there but I didn't how I could lift it. I knew that I didn't like it one bit.

"Lucy,…" Natsu suddenly started very quiet and I felt how I tensed myself. "… I can no longer wait for summer to come around."

I looked at him but I couldn't figure out what he was thinking. "When I'm away from you, even though I can't be around crowds, I want to go see you. It is already really hard to resist the urge just to go visit you in the village."

We were still walking and my eyes could leave Natsu. He felt the same as me. I was a bit relieved that we felt the same way about each other and I noticed that my hand twitched to just take his hand. But I stopped. I couldn't touch him. To big was my need for him. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I would lose him. No, I would hold back the urge to touch him for as long as I can.

Natsu suddenly stopped, I turned around to him as I felt the cloth tug a bit on my wrist. I saw him lifting his mask holding it in his hand while he looked a bit at it before he also turned to me. I felt my heart beat faster as his eyes looked in mine and for a second I couldn't explain the feelings which exploded inside of me.

As Natsu then put his mask on my face and gave me a kiss on the cheek through his mask. I froze for a moment and wished that the masked wasn't between us. But I dismissed this thought cause that would mean Natsu would touch me and then I would lose him forever. Still this small gesture made my heart beat faster.

Through the eyes of his dragon mask I could see Natsu grinning at me. "The mask… keep it, ok?"

I nodded and we started walking again, the tension was still between us but it was less than before. I could barely feel it anymore. I thought about the ground why Natsu would suddenly give me his mask and then everything made suddenly sense to me.

Natsu would probably not come to our meeting place, the stone gates, next summer. I felt the sadness creeping into my heart as I came to the realization that this definitely was our last summer together. I couldn't help but I wanted to turn back the time. I wanted to spend more time with Natsu.

"Wait!" The shout of a boy who chased after a girl, it woke me up from my thoughts and I saw the boy tripping over a stone.

"Oi! Watch out boy!" Natsu said as he grabed the arm of the boy just in time. The boy looked at us and I bent down on his high. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you!" The boy turned around and ran away with the girl.

"Be more careful, okay?" I shouted after him and then I noticed a lighted glow behind me.

I turned to Natsu and gasped. His hand started glowing and turning into light and he was looking at it with surprised and interest eyes.

"Natsu?" I asked in a low and scared voice before I looked in panic in the direction the boy had ran too and back to Natsu.

"Was that boy a human?!" I ask louder, fear was heavy in my voice and my heart was consumed in sadness and fear. Natsu only looked closer at his hand and then at me. His eyes showed only surprise but then a loving smile entered his face.

"Natsu!" I yelled again but I stopped when I saw his loving smile. Tear were already starting to build in my eyes.

"Luce! Come on, hug me!" He said and held his arms out for me. "I can touch you. So don't waste time and hug me already. "

I stared at him for a bit longer and then I run up to him. Natsu was slowly disappearing right in front of me and I could nothing do against it. I would lose him. I wasn't ready to lose Natsu so soon but I also could take it any longer. I throw the mask away from my face and ran up to him right into his arms.

The light surrounded us we closed our arms around each other. A warm feeling started to spread out in my body as I felt Natsu's warm body against mine. I could feel Natsu breath in deeply. "Lucy… Remember, when you brought ice-cream with you as a thank you gift on your second day? I took the chocolate one because it reminded me of your eye color."

I heard him mumble. "Also with time, with every day we spent together… Lucy… thank you…"

I felt how hot tears running down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. "No… I am the one to say thank you… I am so happy I met you back then Natsu."

I cried as Natsu disappeared into the light, I still felt his body heat on my body and his last words were still ringing in my ears.

"I love you, Lucy…"

I cried heard and I couldn't stop. My hard ached too hard for me to handle. I felt great sadness, loneliness, heartbroken and so many other feeling I couldn't explain. My tears wouldn't stop for hours and I remembered all the days Natsu and I spent together.

* * *

_"If a human touches me, I will disappear…"  
"If a human….? Onii-san? You're not human?"  
"I am something that lives in the forest here!"_  
"_Then you're a yokai!"_

* * *

"_Why are you wearing that mask?"  
_"_If I don't wear this mask, I don't look one bit like a yokai, do I?"_

* * *

"_You're weird, Chibi. Don't put up such a look. It suits you better to smile W-E-I-R-D-O."_

* * *

"_Will you be able to come again? Like maybe next year? In the next summer?"_

* * *

"_BOOOOOH!"  
_"_What're ya doing?"  
_"_I wanted to see your startled face, but…"_

* * *

"_Look! I go to middle school now!"  
_"_Somehow… …you're starting to look like a woman. You know with that chest…"  
_"_I am a woman! Natsu!_

* * *

"_And I will protect you anyway, Lucy!"  
_"_When you say things like that, it makes me want to hug you."  
_"_Do it. I mean it. Hug me… seriously."_

* * *

"_Also with time, with every day we spent together… Lucy… thank you…"_

"_I love you, Luce…"_

* * *

I was still on the ground. The light which had surrounded us had disappeared already. I felt so hollow, like there was nothing left inside me. The tears wouldn't stop but after what felt like hours I finally found the strength to stand up again. I picked up the dragon mask and held it close to my chest. I clung onto it as again small tears ran down my face.

"Lucy, thank you." I heard the voices of the other yokais.

"We wanted to be with Natsu forever, but…"

"He wanted to touch you for a while now."

"Now he finally got to hug you and we all could see his happiness."

This all happened two years ago and I knew that I wouldn't be able to forward to the summer for a long time. I knew that my chest would hurt every time the summer would come. My tears would be overflowing every time Natsu came into my thoughts which were quiet often.

The warmth of his body and all those memories we made together. I promised to keep them in my heart forever. Even thought my heart ached every time, I kept going to my uncle in summer. The last years I wasn't able to went up to the mountains to fresh were the happenings of this one night in my mind.

I lost my smile, I became very quiet and I spaced out more often than I had before. Everyone around me was worried but I always told them that I was fine. With time I got better. Natsu was still deep in my heart and I knew that he would always be. I smiled again but it never really was my true smile.

This year I had made a decision. I still kept my plan of moving into the village of my uncle and I also was determinate to finally go back a last time to this place. I didn't want to move on, but I wanted to feel near Natsu one last time.

I put my bag in my uncle's house and I pulled a dragon like mask out of one of the bags. I hugged it near to my heart and I felt a burning in my eyes. Tears dared to come again but I held them back. I started to walk out of the house and slowly up to the mountain. I had some pink flowers in my hand. I brought them on my way to the mountain.

I came nearer and nearer to the stone gates and I felt my heart ache. I slowed down and my knees felt like they were made of pudding. Was I wrong? Was I even ready to come here already? Questions spun in my head and then I was standing in front of those stone gates.

My mind played tricks on my and I thought that Natsu was sitting there on the stairs grinning at me like he used to do it. I felt how the tears finally ran down my cheeks. Step by step I got closer to the stairs and I then placed the pink flowers on them. My grip on the dragon mask tightens and my heart ached.

"I still love you, Natsu…" I mumbled as light sobs echoed through the forest.

"Luce…?"

I froze, my sobs stopped in an instant as my tears still rolled down my cheeks. I slowly turned around and gasp. "T-t-this… c-can't be…"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter. Oh and Lucy is 18 again by the end of the chapter also the next chapter will be half Natsu POV so please look forward to it.  
**

**And I am really sorry but this story is only a small project of mine. It was never meant to become a very long story, so the next chapter will be the last one but I may write a ****sequel** or an epiloge to it.  


**I am also very sorry if I made anyone cry with this chapter but please now I also couldn't shake of the sad feeling in my own heart while writing it.  
**

**To beatress: If you mean with recover already the hospital stay I mentiont in one of my other storys then yes. I am finally at home again but I am still not allowed to move around like I was used to but I am on my way to recovery. And with write more... well I explained it just some sentences ago...  
**

**Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I am really really sorry, if I made someone cry with this chapter but cheer up. Next chapter will have a happy ending.  
**

**So thanks again for reading and please leave a review.  
**

**See ya in the next chapter (^.^)v  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, finally... I finished the last chapter... it gave me a bit trouble cause I didn't know how I should let Natsu come back but I had decided on one way and... you will read it anyway in the chapter. I am really sorry to everyone I made cry or almost cry with the last chapter. I hope this chapter can cheer you all up.  
**

**Thank you all for suporting and reviewing, putting it in either favorits or alerts or both. I am really thankful for you all and I am glad that I decided to write this story.  
**

**So now enough of talking! Read, enjoy and review please!  
**

******************Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fariy Tail neither do I own Hotarubi no Mori e, it all belonges to the originals.**

* * *

**The yokai I fell in love with**

_**Recap**_

_This year I had made a decision. I still kept my plan of moving into the village of my uncle and I also was determinate to finally go back a last time to this place. I didn't want to move on, but I wanted to feel near Natsu one last time._

_I put my bag in my uncle's house and I pulled a dragon like mask out of one of the bags. I hugged it near to my heart and I felt a burning in my eyes. Tears dared to come again but I held them back. I started to walk out of the house and slowly up to the mountain. I had some pink flowers in my hand. I brought them on my way to the mountain._

_I came nearer and nearer to the stone gates and I felt my heart ache. I slowed down and my knees felt like they were made of pudding. Was I wrong? Was I even ready to come here already? Questions spun in my head and then I was standing in front of those stone gates._

_My mind played tricks on my and I thought that Natsu was sitting there on the stairs grinning at me like he used to do it. I felt how the tears finally ran down my cheeks. Step by step I got closer to the stairs and I then placed the pink flowers on them. My grip on the dragon mask tightens and my heart ached._

_"I still love you, Natsu…" I mumbled as light sobs echoed through the forest._

_"Luce…?"_

_I froze, my sobs stopped in an instant as my tears still rolled down my cheeks. I slowly turned around and gasp. "T-t-this… c-can't be…"_

* * *

**Natsu POV**

_"Natsu, don't forget about me. Don't forget and I won't forget you."_

_I was looking at a beautiful girl with blond her she smiled such a wonderful smile that I couldn't take of my eyes from her. I familiar feeling washed over me. I felt that I wanted to say something to her but my tongue didn't move. Suddenly she started to fade away. Frozen in the position she was, with her smile. I stood up, I didn't even realized that I was sitting on the ground. I stretched out my hand and…._

I sat up fast, looking around confused. My head hurt and my hand was still stretched out as if to reach something. Where was I again? Oh right, I was in my new house I would move in today. But then why were I on the ground and why did I have a bump on my head?

Suddenly a familiar face went into my version. "Finally you're awake. I was thinking on bringing you to the village doctor but looks like you're ok."

A man with spike red hair and a wide grin in his face said. I looked at him for a while before the memories came back to me. I was Natsu Dragneel. I moved on my own will into this village cause it felt somehow right. This man next to me was my adoptive father. He had raised me and he had the antic to accidently knock me out while training in his dojo or when he was helping me moving.

Now I also remembered how I landed on the floor. Dad was moving around with a plank and hit me with it! "You damn old man!" I growled as suddenly a woman with long blue hair appeared in the doorway.

"Igneel, is Natsu awake? I always knew that you and Metalicana weren't made to raise children. I am still surprised that the boy could survive you so long." This woman was Grandine, she was an old friend of my Dad. Same went for Metalicana she mentioned. The three of them were childhood friends had had grown up together. Well that is what Dad told me at least.

I noticed that they were going to argue and when they would start arguing there was no way for a normal human to stop them, so I went out. It was quiet hot for summer and I sat down on a rock outside. I was 19 year old now and I had made the decision to come to this village to live here on my own. Igneel had eyed me when I told him about it but for some reasons I felt like I belonged here.

Also since I was 17, dreams started to hunt me. Not nightmares or anything like that. The dreams were enjoyable. I saw myself being together with a blond girl who had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. I saw her grow up from when she was 6 to 16 years. But it was kind of strange. Those dreams didn't seem like dreams. They were more like memories of another life from me, a life where I was wearing a dragon mask and had a scale like looking scarf.

But what confused me the most was that after one special dream. When I woke up after that dream, I had this scale scarf around my neck and tears were running down my face. It was the dream where I saw myself disappearing into light in her arms. I felt like I lost something, like everything I dreamed was real. I had those dreams for two years now and I still had them. They were repeating themselves especially this one where I would disappear into light.

And always, when I woke up after does dreams I felt empty like something was missing. It was like I had lived a second life as the me in my dreams and it felt so real. I felt all those emotions and I knew that this blond girl was really important to me. No, she wasn't only important. It was more like that I was in love with the girl from my dreams. I knew everything about her, but only her name. Her name was the only thing I couldn't remember after one of the dreams.

Something inside of me told me to finally find this blond girl. Then I remembered those stone gates I saw in my dreams and I began to research them. I found out that stone gates like that were only found on God Mountains. But it wasn't like there was only one mountain of this kind. So I looked up all pictures I found and then I found this one picture. It matched perfect my dream. After finding this picture it was easy to find out the place where they had taken it and then the only problem was for me to get there.

I felt that something was drawing me there and I had to argue with my Dad for more than a half year that he would finally allow me to move there. I got fast a house where I could stay and soon my things were packed and I was here.

Grendine, her daughter and Dad still wanted to help so now I was cursed that the three of them started to decorate the house. Dad was saying that this house needed a training hall, Grandine thought that it needed more windows to let in fresh air and Wendy, her daughter, was saying that this household would need a woman. After she said that my Dad looked weirdly at me and was saying something about me never getting a girlfriend here.

I shook my head. My main focus was to find the girl from my dreams and I had this feeling that my chances to find her here would be higher than anywhere else. I kept thinking about her and the dreams which were like memories as a small voice brake my train of thoughts.

"Natsu…" It whispered the voice strange enough sounded really familiar to me.

"Natsu…" It said again and this time I stood up I had the feeling like I was supposed to follow the voice. I looked over my shoulder to see that Dad and Grandine were already stuck in their argument and Wendy trying helplessly to stop them. So I went out to the street and then…

…I saw her, the blond girl with the beautiful brown eyes. She wasn't the grown up version I remembered from my latest dream but the smaller one, maybe six years old version. The girl ran around a corner her arms stretched out like she wanted to fly with using her arms as wings. I ran after her but then she disappeared. I heard a giggle and I instantly knew it was her giggle. I looked around and saw her disappearing behind another corner some meters away.

I followed again but she was nowhere to be seen when I came around the corner. I looked nervous from side to side to find her but I didn't see her. I was about to give up my hope when I heard her voce again.

"Natsu… I am here again…" I saw her running up the way to the mountain this time she was older, maybe around 13 or 14 and she was wearing a middle school uniform. But she disappeared behind a tree again when I was about to catch up to her. I was confused, but I was still searching for her. I knew that this had some meaning and I wanted to find her to finally understand why I had those dreams.

"Natsu… don't forget about me. Don't forget and I won't forget you." I heard her voice and saw her walking along a path which felt so familiar to me. This time she seemed also older again and she was wearing a high school uniform this time. I followed her again but she disappeared behind the next corner again. A strange feeling was spreading out in my body and I started to follow this mountain path.

"I am so happy I met you back then Natsu." I heart that voice again. Now I remember, every dream, every sentence I heard. Everything was real. I had been something between a yokai and a spirit here. I had lived here in this forest together with other yokais. I walked faster, I knew what was by the end of this way.

Everything made sense to me. But why was I remembering this only now? Why did I live like a normal human till now? Did I get a second chance in life? Why else did I get a second childhood, a second family, a second life? I was confused but I kept walking till I reached the stone gates.

There they were, right in front of me. Everything was like in my dreams uh… memories or whatever. I panted lightly, I didn't notice it but I had run the last meters. My heart was beating faster and I tensed when I saw a figure with blond hair by the stairs right before the stone gates. The figure placed something on the stairs and stepped back a bit. I could see now that it was a woman, maybe the same age as me or a bit younger. Anyway the thing she placed there looked like pink flowers, they had the exact same pink color like my hair.

"I still love you, Natsu…" I heard her say very quiet. Then I heard her sobs and I felt like my heart was breaking. Why was she crying? Oh right… I disappeared right after I confessed… stupid me…

I stepped a bit closer I wanted to say something to her but I couldn't remember her name. Then when I settled on saying: "Oi! Why are you crying?" something else escaped my lips and I suddenly knew again who she was.

"Luce…" I nearly whispered but she had heard me and stopped sobbing. She turned around very slowly and I wanted to step up to her and just turn her around myself but when she looked at me she was frozen.

"T-t-this… c-can't be…" I heard her mumble and when I took another step she also took one but in the opposite direction and kept and tight hold on my old dragon mask in her hands.

"You are Lucy Heartphilia, right? You're my Lucy, right?" I asked but I could see fear in her eyes as she took another step away from me. Why was she scared? I was here right in front of her and I would finally be able to touch her without anything happening. She was my Lucy and I knew it. Maybe she looked a bit different than the one I remember but still she was it. Her blond hair was a bit longer and it waved a in the wind. Her looks where also more mature, her eyes were still the same beautiful brown I remembered it to be but I missed the spark of happiness they always had. Also it bothered me that tears were still running down her face. I wanted, no I needed to see her beautiful and loving smile. I wanted to hear her laugh to smile and I wanted that this sadness in her eyes to disappear.

I grinned at her and opened my arms. "Don't worry Luce! I won't disappear this time!"

* * *

**Lucy POV**

He was really there. Natsu was standing right in front of me. My mind wasn't playing tricks on my, was it? Natsu was right there holding his arms open for me. His pink hair, his grin, his onyx eyes and even the scarf I gave him was around his neck. He was wearing a jacket with one sleeve on the left side, his right arm was left open. He was also wearing his white trousers and the black sandals.

But why was I so scared. Fear was all over in my heart, a fear I couldn't really explain but I guessed it was the fear the he would just disappear again. One time losing him was already enough for me and with him right here I wouldn't be able to go through everything again. I clenched onto the mask in my hands.

"Come on Luce! My arms are getting tired! Can't you give me a 'welcome back'-hug already?" I heard him saying and he still had this grin on his face.

My body reacted on its own when I started giggling. The masked felt out of my hands and I ran right into his arms. The warm of his body felt just like I remembered it but I was 1000-times happier. My tears were still running down my cheeks but they weren't tears of sadness anymore, they were tears of happiness.

"Natsu… where were you? I missed you…" I mumbled into his shoulder as I griped onto his jacket so tight. I felt like if I let go, he would leave me again.

"Well… I kind of don't understand it myself but I got to life a second life… but now I am here as a real human and we can be together as long as we want!" I could hear out of his voice that he was still grinning and I also smiled myself. The first time in two years I smiled a real smile.

"A-hum… I don't really want to ruin your happy reunion… but don't you want to know what happened?"

Natsu and I let go from each other with bright red faces and looked at the person who said this. A girl with long, wavy, blond hair and green eyes was standing under the stone gates. She looked at us with a smile on her face and somehow a really strong aura I couldn't describe was coming off from her.

"It quiet easy to explain though…" She mumbled as she put her finger on her chin and looked at the sky with a thoughtful expression.

"Well after seeing how deeply you guys loved each other I sent Natsu back to the time were he was a baby and I made sure that his foster father Igneel would find him. So that he will grow up as a normal human and when I was sure that he was old enough I started to give him back his memories of his former life." The girl looked at us and smiled her eyes sparkled. "Quiet easy, right?!"

My eyes were wide when I stared at her. Who was she I looked over at Natsu and he growled. I was officially confused about everything right now.

"And you didn't thought of making Igneel find me the first time when I was abonded in this forest? You put a damn spell on me, kept me in this forest and you were able all this time to just send me back in time to give me a normal life?" Natsu was now glaring at the girl and I kind of could guess who she was now. "God! Mavis what kind of a god are you?! Hell Makarov would have been a better god than you!"

"Uh Natsu… I don't think it is a good idea to insult a god…" I mumbled but not loud enough that he would hear me.

"I am sorry…" Mavis started crying. "… but at last you found your true love because of me…"

Natsu stopped in his anger and looked surprised at me and back at Mavis. "Uh… Oh yeah! If I hadn't lived in this forest I wouldn't have met Luce at all!"

I face palmed at Natsus realization but at the same time I started giggling. This was just the way Natsu was and I was happy that he was here right next to me. I felt like touching him again so I went up to him for a hug and Natsu gladly returned it. We both looked at Mavis as she slowly started to fade away.

"Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side. Without your love for each other, I wouldn't have been able to do this all…" and with these words Mavis left us alone.

It was silence between us as we stayed their just holding each other in the arms. I enjoyed the feeling of having Natsu again and happiness, love, relieve and so many other emotions came back to me.

"Soooooooo want to see my house?" Natsu suddenly spoke up and I looked at him confused. "I moved here just a some days ago and as long as you keep your plan on also living here we will see each other more often."

Natsu grinned at me and I laughed. "Then let's go!"

I ran ahead and laughed when I saw over my shoulder Natsu running after me. When we were in the village again Natsu passed me and was now running in front of me. He looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue playful at me.

We stopped running when we reached his house and I laughed. It was great to be together with him again. He held out his hand for me and I gladly took it. Before we went in he gave me a kiss on my cheek, mumbling something about a good luck charm.

We went in and I was greeted with two adults arguing and a little girl trying to calm them down.

"I can't believe it, they are still arguing…" I heard Natsu mumble as he then coughed loudly to get their attention. All three of them stopped and looked at us, when they saw me I was instantly attacked by questions.

"Who are you?"

"What's your name?"

"Are you living here too?"

"How the hell could my idiot son find a girl like you?"

"Are you Natsu-sans girlfriend?"

"Will you live with Natsu in this house?"

"I still can't believe Natsu meet a girl like you…"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled at them all and dragged me behind him. "Stop bothering her! Her name is Lucy and yes she is my girlfriend!"

I blushed when Natsu said it out. Since he was back we never really redo our confessions, it was clear to us that we loved each other but we never really said that we were a couple now. I was happy to hear it though, we were together now and we would always stay together from now on. Nothing could separate us anymore.

After a while everything had quiet down. Igneel, Grandine and Wendy had left and I was alone with Natsu again. We were sitting on the couch in peace together. My head rested on his shoulder and his left arm was around my waist.

"Natsu… I really love you…" I mumbled as sleepiness overcame me.

"Yeah… I love you too, Luce." He also mumbled tired. I looked up at him and he looked at me. Our faces good closer to each other until our lips finally meet each other, we shared a long and loving kiss before we separated for air again and I rested my head on his shoulder again while his rested on top of mine.

My eyes slowly closed as I finally fell asleep, save and sound in his arm. Yes from now on nothing would separate us again. I was now able to touch Natsu and he also wouldn't just disappear like that again. It was like a miracle. I had fallen in love with a yokai but in the end this yokai turned out to be a human.

It was just like Mavis had said it: _"Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side."_

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this story. the last sentence from Mavis is something she really said in the manga and I thought that it would be perfect for this story so I used it.  
**

**Speacial thanks to:  
**

**GoldenRoseTanya, ****beatress, ** JazzinAces, Naturesshadows, EvelinChan, moemoekyun, Badger Face, Twistedkorn, jizang, Guest: XxxRikoxxX, ClumsyMustache, CupcakeGirl633, sk8lyn123, Camanime, Guest: nyanedcat, PARADISE.x, Critic-san, aeotae, Chiharu Himeji, Lady of the Black Moon, Deekie, mimicow10, ixburnout, Nayami-Chan, AmyJusta, theta117, Emcronia, Future Shining Star, antishock, AznCokiee, Lolita-chi, The-Cute-Panda, kyrstens122  


**Thank you all for suporting this story and thank you all in the future who will read this story, put it in his favorit/alert or both.  
**

**Please know that I may write an epiloge but still the story counts as complete now. Thank you all for reading.  
**

**Hopefully, see ya in an epiloge or sequel (^.^)v  
**


End file.
